Ischemic stroke is one of the most common pathophysiologic events affecting more than 750,000 people per year in the US. Preexisting hyperglycemia, present in ~20% of all stroke patients, is associated with enhanced reperfusion injury in the postischemic brain, including a significantly higher incidence and severity of cerebral infarction and edema formation. While most studies have focused on metabolic derangements or neuronal tissue damage during hyperglycemic stroke, our preliminary data demonstrate that there is a direct effect of glucose on the vasculature that leads to poor perfusion and increased vascular damage during ischemia and reperfusion (I/R). Our preliminary data also demonstrate that hyperglycemia upregulates signaling molecules within the vascular wall, including protein kinase C (PKC) and reactive oxygen species (ROS) that we have hypothesized has an effect on vascular function (tone, permeability) to decrease reperfusion and enhance vasogenic edema during I/R. In addition, augmented ischemia created during hyperglycemic stroke leads to enhanced reperfusion injury that further damages the vasculature. This proposal is focused on understanding 1) how elevated glucose prior to stroke affects cerebrovascular function in a way that influences postischemic reperfusion and stroke outcome, and 2) how hyperglycemia, in combination with I/R, augments vascular damage. The middle cerebral artery occlusion model in rats will be used under normoglycemic and hyperglycemic conditions to induce controlled I/R, after which penetrating brain parenchymal arterioles will be dissected from the brain tissue and studied in vitro in a pressurized arteriograph system that allows for control over intravascular pressure, measurement of lumen diameter, and perfusion with fluorescent and electron dense tracers for determination of permeability. Aim 1 of this proposal will investigate the role of glucose-induced PKC activation and ROS production in mediating changes in arteriole function prior to stroke and how those changes influence stroke outcome. Aim 2 will determine how hyperglycemia during stroke affects vascular integrity, including vascular smooth muscle and endothelial cell damage. The proposed studies are the first to specifically investigate the direct effect of I/R and hyperglycemia on small penetrating brain arterioles that are in close association with other cell types in the brain, including astrocytes, pericytes and neurons that are known to have significant interaction with the vasculature and can influence perfusion, permeability, and stroke outcome.